Dad?
by PuRpLeLuVeR28
Summary: Carlisle had four children in his previous human life with the love of his life Kay-Ci but she dies leaving his kids in foster care they grow up being abused can they forgive Carlisle like nothing ever happened or will they give him hell and make him pay?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Chapter 1. Dad?

Izzy POV. It all started when dad left us at some orphanage well orphanage from hell. 2 months after mom died from breast cancer and leukemia. Me and Mai are the oldest then Bella then Belle. Every home we been to each one abused/raped us I got the most I was the oldest I promised id take care of them and I did.

~11 years later~

Belle POV. Me and my sisters was out running playing basketball when Aunt Allison said to come inside to help out please in-syncwe said stayed behind collecting the basketballs i stopped and stared everywhere on her body was a scar from our life Izzy must have sense that i was staring cause she turned and smiled and said let's go inside.

Bella POV. I went inside with Mai,Belle was outside with Izzy we went upstairs showered and changed me into ripped skinny ed hardy shoes and shirt Mai shorts with rhinestone legging with a bullet for my valentine shirt both our hairs was. Going downstairs we passed Izzy and Belle Mai went into the kitchen (her relaxation haven) me i went into the living rounding up the younger kids and ended watching both camp rocks along with Tarzan Belle came down with her punk rock look then Izzy with dark entire not like goth dark she dark clothes **( I have nothing against gothics) **soon it was time to eat everyone bathed and went to sleep.

Carlisle POV 11 years ago i lost everything my 4 beautiful little girl Izabel the eldest Mai-bell the 2nd eldest Isabella the 3rd eldest then there's Annabella the youngest. Izabel and Annabella has dark red hair with natural blonde highlights with a tint of brown in the sunlight violet vibrant eyes with brownish blueish tints in them, Mai-bell and Isabella has rich dark chocolate hair with natural blonde highlights with a tint of dark red in the sunlight. But before them i lost my wife of six years KC we were best friends one night at friends house we got drunk andshe got pregnant i've never regretted that night. 11years ago i gave them all because i became a vampire yeas a vampire me and my new familyare what you would vegetarians living off the blood of animals 1st there is Edward he was dieing of a gunshot wound then my beautiful wife Esme jumped off a cliff because she lost her newborn son then Rosalie beaten and gang raped left in a alley way Emmett comes next almost died because of a bear attack Alice and Jasper came on their on own **( pretend Jasper was in the newborn armies but has better self control ) **Matthew preferably Matt,Samuel preferably Sam,and Alexander preferably Alex we met them 2 years ago. I had been thinking for awhile about adopting im sure Alice already knows she can see the future to put it more clearly people's decisions Jasper can sense and manipulate other emotions Edward can read people's mind Sam can control the weather Alex energy and Matt technology anyway i'll talk to my family in the morning tomorrow is Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion Part 1

Chapter 2

Carlisle POVSaturday came I was in Esme and I'sbedroom thinking about how I was going to do this. I sucked in unnecessary breath walked into the family room called everyone for a family meeting. Vampire speed everyone was down and sitted Matt asked what was wrong nothing was wrong except I was thinking about adopting I got **VERY **mixed reactions Esme was ecstatic about adopting kids especially 4 girls ~ sigh ~ Alex was calm and collected Sam was bored but curious Rosalie angry but happy Emmett happy and excited Alice was bouncy and looked excited Matt looked happy and bored Edward angry Jasper cautious and happy that Alice was happy. Rosalie asked if we could adopt babies to watch them grow up and filled with happy memories. But I said no I wanted to adopt teens around your age she was about to object so I said it's final. Edward looked me in the eye and said what if they get hurt or what if one of us is thirsty and we kill them what then, what about the secret. We'll hunt extra and stay on more alert for cuts as for the secret we'll just have to see how that goes. ALice then went frigid and had a glazed look in her eyes her vision went for about 1 minute and 34 seconds.

Alice POV Carlisle called us down for family meeting about adopting Rosalie being her self centered self wanted to adopt babies but I understand her reasons for wanting babies second chances. Edward over thinking everything asked about the secret,them getting hurt, us being thirsty. Carlisle answered with stay on alert and we'll see what happens then I went frigid in my seat and got a glazed look in my eyes I felt Jasper squeeze my hand the vision was about some round lady Allison I believe her name was pregnant 8 months long and was very beautiful with a kind face and heart she was like sleeping beauty in the flesh with ocean like eyes with a speck of forest green which blended beautifully she was the person in charge of the adoption center kids playing,joking, and having fun like one big happy family when Carlisle introduced himself went rigid and stuttered his name and looked like she had seen a ghost then everything went black like I couldn't see anything. Everything came back and everyone was looking at me wondering what I had seen I told that we were going today and that it was in Seattle called Allison's AC a.k.a Adoption Center. Edward,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,and I went into Edward's black volvo a S80 Sedan Alex,Sam,and Matt got into Alex's new MG6 sports car, while Carlisle and Esme got into Carlisle's Mercedes-Benz E-Class Cabriolet. And rode off for Seattle Allison's AC

Allison's POV I had the strangest feeling that something big was gonna happen today but i shrugged the feeling off for now got up and wobbled downstairs. I went behind the desk going through letter's kids telling me about their lives some for the girls and put them in their own separate pile,the bills, and the mail I looked up when I heard the bell ring meaning that a family was here to either adopt or return a kid ~ sigh ~ or a runaway. The most beautiful family came into the room **( okay not to be mean or anything but everyone knows how the Cullen family looks so i'm not about describe them but my characters okay srry )**the last three boy's where one with a cross between blonde and brown which stops 2 inches below his chin tall but lean figure chiseledjaw what looked what would've been a tan turned pale from not to much sun** ( that's Sam )** the 2nd to last had a tall figure just the right amount of muscles long black hair in a low ponytail looks like a drawer or painter handsome straight posture serious personalty but playful at the same time and pale skin **( that's Alex )** the last one had brown/red hair **( not like Edward's but a cross between )** average height for a male pale skin strong jaw and broad shoulders **( that's Matt )**. The golden haired man walked up to me with I guess his wife and I asked can I help you He said with a soft kind but strong voice almost like but he cut me off my train of thought we were hoping to adopt for teens so I said sure what age 16- 18 Okay can I get your name please Yes my name is Carlisle Cullen. It took me a moment to fully understand what he said Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen no it can't be! He left 11 years ago I looked at him really looked at my mouth opened and shock my hand went over my mouth in a tiny Voice I said Carly he froze and looked at me in shock.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion Part 2

Chapter 3 Family Reunion Part 2

Carlisle POV When my family and I pulled up to Allison's AC a.k.a Adoption Center it was lively with kids playing, joking and having fun just like a family but I don't why the name Allison brought back memories of my younger twin sister. We went up to the desk the lady who I assumed was Allison was looking at us she seemed greatly familiar just didn't know who until she whispered the name Carly. My mind went into overload of memories but they was cut short when she hugged me I found myself hugging her back smiling like I found a lost long treasure. Emmett coughed unnecessary we parted I looked and saw she was pregnant with twins. She looked up and smiled faintly as I was saying everyone this is my Esme began looking heart-broken until I said my younger twin sister she absolutely happy and in shock, everyone else looked just plain shocked Esme snapped out of it and hugged Allison gently everyone snapped out of it then and say either hello, hey, or how are you doing. Allison asked if I was going to introduce everyone if I could blush I would I let her go and grabbed Esme's hand and said this is my lovely wife Esme, and my adoptive children Alice and Jasper, Alex and Sam, Matt and Edward , Emmett and Rosalie. Allison looked shocked but happy to meet everyone.

Allison POV Carlisle introduced his new family to me I was quite shocked to say the least but happy he was happy. Now I know this isn't a family search party so I assume your here to adopt more kids he replied faintly 4 girls in their teen age group 16-18 alright come on oh Carlisle there's something you should know was is it your um we'll you see yo- Aunt Allison Mai, Bella, and me are going to grocery store we'- she cut off once she saw sight of Carlsle- she seemed to gone into shock which wasn't a good thing at all Mai and Bella didn't seem to see Carlisle yet until they saw what she staring at at the same they went into shock as well then at the same time they said they'll be back I need Izzy.

Belle POV Me and my sister's minus Izzy was going to the grocery store I was telling Aunt Allison when I saw the man I thought i'd never see again in my life the one person I hate with every fiber in my being that deserveliterally dragged to hell because of pain and suffering me and my sister's went especially Izzy. I was going into shock I take Mai and Bella didn't see _him_ yet cause they were asking what wrong until they went shock as well. At the same time we said we'll be back rushed at the door and went our separate ways I hope Izzy takes better than us she is the most calm and collected out of us.

Allison POV This is bad really bad I hope Izzy takes it better than they did

4 hours later

Izzy I went downstairs into the kitchen thinking Mai was in there but she wasn't which was odd. Then I went outside no sigh of Belle or Bella then I searched the whole AC nowhere could I find my sister's. And it didn't take long to drive to the grocery store and back considering how fast we all drive. I went to find Aunt Allison in the office talking to a large beautiful family but I didn't care my sister's were more important they all turned to look at me Allison she winced when didn't say Aunt she knows i'm serious where are my sister it doesn't take long to drive to the grocery store and back. She looked nervous to say it Allison where are theynI don't know they just ran off Why she glanced at a golden haired man who looked familiar till I put the pieces together quickly you're my dad that's just great let me guess you're the reason my sister's ran off.


	4. Chapter 4 Blinding Finding Secrets

Chapter 4

Carlisle POV I had just met three of my four daughters Mai-Bell Isabella and Annabella who went it to shock Allison looked extremely worried when they went into shock like something bad was going to happen cause of it then I met Izabel she took seeing me the most calmest but didn't seem to care at all but finding her sister's. Allison's voice broke me out of thoughts Carlisle that was as you probably already know your kids the room grew silent Esme squeezed my hand already knowing I had kids in my human life. Allison been talking to us about their past I was angry at myself for even letting them go to a adoption center I could've given them to Allison,Nathan, or my parents the things they went through is all my fault. I'm just glad that the last family they went they could actually give them love and happiness like a real family

Izzy POV I found Bella first she clawing at her skin trying to find sharp objects to cut herself to relieve the pain wouldn't be the first time she did and god knows it probably won't be the last. It took awhile a punch to the gut and scratch to the leg but nothing serious once she calmed down we spilt up me looking for Belle her and a half hours later I found Belle in a coma shaking badly that took 3 hours at the most Bella had already called saying she found Mai and that they coming to look for us I said no just go back to Center and put Aunt Allison out of her misery tell her we'll be there soon she said alright and hung up. When Belle got up I carried her through the rain -it rains alot in Seattle- finding my through the forest and heading back to the Center where Aunt Allison was worrying holding Uncle Derrick hand I saw that Carlisle was still here with his new family. HE had a worried and distraught look on his face. His new adopted kids were talking to themselves. Aunt Allison finally saw us standing there dripping wet and cold Uncle D came and took Belle to get some towels and warm her up. Carlisle came up to me everyone stopped what they was doing and looked to what was gonna happen his new family looked tense he broke the silence by asking if he could talk to once I was dry. I didn't say anything but rose a eyebrow looked him up and down turned looked at his family. I turned and looked at him sure and your _new _family inferencing the word new they looked surprised I turned and went upstairs I didn't hear anyone following so I turned back around I thought you wanted to talk and turned back around and continued to walk upstairs and them following. I went into the soundproof room when you want to have private conversations.

Belle POV Izzy came and found me and Bella and Bella found Mai soon after we was back into the Center. _He _Carlisle went up to Izzy and asked to talk everyone went silent waiting but I guess it was good he was talking to Izzy and not us she handle pressure in the most calmest way possible I wonder what their talking about but she probably went to the soundproof room can't hear anything in the inside only the outside really.

Carlisle POV Izzy agreed to talking to me and my family she lead us to a room this room I don't know. She unlocked it with a key and lead us inside holding the door once inside she locked it back. She began talking this room is soundproof no information can be heard from the inside so what did you wanna talk about. I see she's is the most calmest out of the for Edward nodded his head. She was looking at us but I noticed she glasses on why I didn't know until i thought

Izzy are you blind? How did ya guess. I was in shock I didn't think she was blind I never saw a walking cane and Allison never said she blind. But-How am I blind my eyes was damaged with 10 when I got into a car accident and glass got into my eyes then toxic waste got into them 10 months ago. I was totally in shock and I could tell my family was to. But that didn't even shock me more than what she said next. Why don't any of you have a heartbeat,don't breathe,and why are all of you so still ?. Edward asked the questions we all wanted to say What are talking about Why ask a question you already know the answer to if it wasn't for me talking heartbeat and the air condition I would feel like I was talking to my imagination. So still don't know what i'm talking about Alright your lying Rosalie accused she pulling up a front she didn't like anyone knowing about the secret and that thefact Izzy knew all this unnerved her to no end. You calling me a liar Yea I am gotta a problem with it Yes I do actually you see I don't lie and I don't like liars so look here you self-centered self absorbed conceited bitch if you think even for second that you intimidate you're wrong and if you think you're the most beautiful thing you're not you're actually the most ugliest piece of shit ever and now what one day gonna do something stupid say something stupid and it's gonna drive your family apart. " Your family divided is no family at all".

**Okay srry 4 the cliff hanger and not uploading sooner been busy cause sk0l and all but i'm changing something in the story minor detials nothing serious Izzy is blind think of daredevil/toph blindness in one and they are sixteen Carlisle left them when they were 5 years old and Edward is 18 in my story not 17 and Alex is 20 Matt 19 and Sam 18**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Adopted

Chapter 5

Getting Adopted

Izzy POV I already knew something was strange about my Carlisle I refused to call him 'dad'. I sensed the vibration going downstairs there was a crowd seemed like some people was singing or whatever Carlisle and his new family was walking downstairs. I swear if he think he going to adopt us and we'll like he's crazy but if he does he'll get one strange rude awaking if he ever thought we could ever be one big happy awhile I went downstairs wearing dark washed skinny neon Chuck Taylor's and a neon multi-colored shirt with a jean waist jacket.

Belle POV _He _came downstairs with his new family me David and Eric was singing Airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams and Eminem Carlisle and his family was in shock what they never saw people sing before

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[B.o.B:]  
Dreamin... I Fallin...  
Yeah  
Lets pretend like its 98, like I'm eating lunch off of a Styrofoam trey  
Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A  
Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain  
Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok)  
And everybody know my name (B.o.B)  
And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang  
Oh yea and I just dropped my new album  
On the first week I did 500thousand  
Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall  
And then a world tour just to top it all off  
And lets pretend like they call me the greatest  
Selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Lets try to use imagination

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[B.o.B:]  
Ok, let's pretend like this never happened  
Like I never had dreams of being a rapper  
Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes  
Like I never use to runaway into the blackness  
Now lets pretend like it was all-good  
Like I didn't live starring in a notebook  
Like I did the things I probably knew I should  
But I didn't have maybes that's why they call it hood  
Now lets pretend like I aint got a name  
Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray  
I'm talking back before the mixtapes  
Before the videos and the deals and the fame  
Before they once compared me to Andre  
Before I ever got my space  
Before they ever noticed my face  
So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes

[Chorus - Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[Eminem:]  
Lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen,  
Lets pretend things would have been no diff-er-ent,  
Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation,  
Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin.  
Make it blow away with the wind, Marshall you're NEVER gonna make it  
His alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it  
To the Rap Olympics  
Slept through his plane and he missed it

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

everyone was clapping now even _them. _Izzy came downstairs looking like what something she would wear only not caring what others said about her. Mai and Bella stood next to me Izzy came towards us and together we went to Uncle Derrick and Aunt Allison to find out they talking to Carlisle great ( not sarcasm ) we got caught the ending of the conversation maybe adopting them ( we meaning Mai Bella and I Izzy probably already heard the danm conversation ). Aunt Allison looked nervous when she saw us Uncle Derrick decided to move us in the office.

Mai POV When Uncle Derrick decided to move us in the office it I already knew it was going to be good Bella looked throughly annoyed to be this close to _him_. Whatever couldn't be said outside was not going to get pretty views. Once the door was closed Uncle Derrick sat down then Aunt Allison sat down on him still looking nervous what came out of her mouth shocked and disgusted me the bastard wanted to adopt us his kids! he wanted to adopt his own kids well aint that just peachy. I don't think no I know nobody wanted us to get adopted by him Izzy looked amused why I don't know but you never know with Izzy Belle looked disgusted and annoyed and Bella looked annoyed and well more annoyed. Bella and Belle must have been thinking the same thing because at the same time they both turned and said calmly You want to adopt adopt your goddamn kids then slipt it it up Belle do you know how Bella fucking ridicously that sounds you Both you fucking idiotic bastard! He cringed at every word and at the end he put his head down in shame and i guess disgust at himself his family glared at us but we didn't give a damn we went pain every single day of our live when he left us and he think we'll welcome him back with open arms are they all insane they must be 11 years of pain don't just vanish ever


	6. Chapter 6 Moving In Joy

Chapter 2

Carlisle POVSaturday came I was in Esme and I'sbedroom thinking about how I was going to do this. I sucked in unnecessary breath walked into the family room called everyone for a family meeting. Vampire speed everyone was down and sitted Matt asked what was wrong nothing was wrong except I was thinking about adopting I got **VERY **mixed reactions Esme was ecstatic about adopting kids especially 4 girls ~ sigh ~ Alex was calm and collected Sam was bored but curious Rosalie angry but happy Emmett happy and excited Alice was bouncy and looked excited Matt looked happy and bored Edward angry Jasper cautious and happy that Alice was happy. Rosalie asked if we could adopt babies to watch them grow up and filled with happy memories. But I said no I wanted to adopt teens around your age she was about to object so I said it's final. Edward looked me in the eye and said what if they get hurt or what if one of us is thirsty and we kill them what then, what about the secret. We'll hunt extra and stay on more alert for cuts as for the secret we'll just have to see how that goes. ALice then went frigid and had a glazed look in her eyes her vision went for about 1 minute and 34 seconds.

Alice POV Carlisle called us down for family meeting about adopting Rosalie being her self centered self wanted to adopt babies but I understand her reasons for wanting babies second chances. Edward over thinking everything asked about the secret,them getting hurt, us being thirsty. Carlisle answered with stay on alert and we'll see what happens then I went frigid in my seat and got a glazed look in my eyes I felt Jasper squeeze my hand the vision was about some round lady Allison I believe her name was pregnant 8 months long and was very beautiful with a kind face and heart she was like sleeping beauty in the flesh with ocean like eyes with a speck of forest green which blended beautifully she was the person in charge of the adoption center kids playing,joking, and having fun like one big happy family when Carlisle introduced himself went rigid and stuttered his name and looked like she had seen a ghost then everything went black like I couldn't see anything. Everything came back and everyone was looking at me wondering what I had seen I told that we were going today and that it was in Seattle called Allison's AC a.k.a Adoption Center. Edward,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,and I went into Edward's black volvo a S80 Sedan Alex,Sam,and Matt got into Alex's new MG6 sports car, while Carlisle and Esme got into Carlisle's Mercedes-Benz E-Class Cabriolet. And rode off for Seattle Allison's AC

Allison's POV I had the strangest feeling that something big was gonna happen today but i shrugged the feeling off for now got up and wobbled downstairs. I went behind the desk going through letter's kids telling me about their lives some for the girls and put them in their own separate pile,the bills, and the mail I looked up when I heard the bell ring meaning that a family was here to either adopt or return a kid ~ sigh ~ or a runaway. The most beautiful family came into the room **( okay not to be mean or anything but everyone knows how the Cullen family looks so i'm not about describe them but my characters okay srry )**the last three boy's where one with a cross between blonde and brown which stops 2 inches below his chin tall but lean figure chiseledjaw what looked what would've been a tan turned pale from not to much sun** ( that's Sam )** the 2nd to last had a tall figure just the right amount of muscles long black hair in a low ponytail looks like a drawer or painter handsome straight posture serious personalty but playful at the same time and pale skin **( that's Alex )** the last one had brown/red hair **( not like Edward's but a cross between )** average height for a male pale skin strong jaw and broad shoulders **( that's Matt )**. The golden haired man walked up to me with I guess his wife and I asked can I help you He said with a soft kind but strong voice almost like but he cut me off my train of thought we were hoping to adopt for teens so I said sure what age 16- 18 Okay can I get your name please Yes my name is Carlisle Cullen. It took me a moment to fully understand what he said Carlisle Cullen Carlisle Cullen no it can't be! He left 11 years ago I looked at him really looked at my mouth opened and shock my hand went over my mouth in a tiny Voice I said Carly he froze and looked at me in shock.


	7. Author Updates

**Hello Dear Readers Okay first thing first i decided to keep writing this story and once its completed ill start to write Vampire in my Bedroom also since it takes me forever to write one chapter ive decided to write TWO in ONE chapter to satisfy YOU and ME how does that sound and this is just author update tomorrow ill upload chapter 7 & 8 bye**

**PuRpLeLuVeR28**


	8. Chapter 7 Morning Problems and School

Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

I was worried about how all these was going to work girls and Rosalie I can already tell won't like each other everyone else im not all to sure.I just wish not that I don't love my family but I wish I could just have had _my _family and watch _my_girls grow want everything to work out in the end.

Belle POV

Me,Izzy,Mai,and Bella all got in Mai's 2011 Silver Hyundai Sonata wish Izzy customized to make it even go faster I guess being blind has it's upsides sometimes. Everyone else either got into Edward's Black Volvo S80 Sedan or Alex's MG6 sport's car and away we were to go school. Once there everyone was staring like we were the shiny new toy great. We found our way to the office good thing was we had all classes together sad thing we had like one class with just about each of _them._

_Schedule_

_1st Period :Language _

_2nd Period : Algebra ll_

_3rd Period :AP Science _

_4th Period:Lunch_

_5th Period: Social Studies _

_6th Period: GYM_

_7th Period: Free Period_

"Loving the schedule you guys." Mai said of course she would

"Of course you would" Bella said "especially free period totally"

"Alright you girllys' let's get to class before any over friendly guys try take us" Izzy said

"OK" we all said in in sync.

Soon we were headed off to language my favorite subject after gym. Language Arts was okay Sam and Matt was in there they didn't bother but the was Sam kept looking at me made me nervous and the only time I was ever and I mean ever nervous was when either we was about to get beaten or raped but he wasn't looking at me like that more like he was interest and so was Matt except he was looking at Mai like that. UGH I so don't need this in my life.

I still need to get over the fact that Carlisle and his new family adopted us after we haven't seen him in over 11 year's yeah this it'll take alittle getten used after what happened yesterday

_Flashback_

_It was about 8:00 in the morning when I heard a shrieking noise coming from downstairs I got up andran downstairs Bella behind me and Izzy infront of me. Once downstairs we saw a broken glass and a red faced Mai Izzy was the first to ask "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" Mai was tear-stricked saying,while me and Bella was comforting her, SHE -pointing at Esme-didn't tell me there walnuts fucking walnuts in the goddamn organic syrup!. **OH SHIT! Mai can die from walnuts**__"__But I asked if you wanted organic syrup" "Yes and I asked if there was walnuts IN THE FUCKING SYRUP and what did you say no fucking n-" "ALRIGHT already Belle,Bella take Mai to the hospital if you don't hurry it'll be worser than the** last time **take my car and hurry" Izzy said more like ordered. We rushed around taking Mai to the hospital good thing we got there when we did don't need another repeat of the **last time"**_

_End Flashback_

Mai almost died we don't know what happened after we left but it couldn't have been pretty that's why Rosalie and Izzy don't like each she need'sto watch her back you mess withone of us you mess withall of us. The bell was about to ring we didn't have homework today thank god.I looked around and saw Izzy drawing a picture,Mai doing something probaly writing lyrics,andBella with earphones in her ears.

Mai POV

The bell rung and we headed off to math class together as we walked my phone went off getting a text from Tristan one of out besties from the orphanage we escaped from.

_wat ^ bestie the gang is all over were r alllllllllll_

_we got adopted by our dad (shudders)_

_awww poor girls expecially Belle well come over once yall get out of school _

_alrite_

"Girls the gang is coming over I just gave Tristan directions to there home coming over after school"

"sweet" "alright" "awesome" Bella,Izzy,and Belle said.

By the time we got done talking we were in math class Alice,Alex, and Emmett were in this class **(Emmett Alex Rosalie Jasper Izzy **_skipped a grade _**and Matt are all seniors, Sam Alice Edward Mai Belle Bella are juniors)**great we all took places in the front row we all actually paid attention to this class we love math.

TIME SKIP

I hate math well not really just the math teacher ugh can suck my hairy dirty balls the man needs to retire and he thinks he's the smartest man alive. Betcha he didn't when we kept giving him the right answers to the most "hardest" equations hey right gotta do better than that.

Bella POV

Next we had AP Science then Social Studies and finally lunch yes!

AP Science was okay only me and Belle had this class with Sam and Edward Izzy and Mai had American History with Matt and didn't do anything except do a couple of worksheets to see where we are and how much we knew on each subject we'd be doing in the in all it was a class kept feeling like someone staring at me though and when I turned around Edward and a over-friendly guy named Mike Newton to ugh rolling my eyes I turned back around Belle,who saw what happened was laughing silently.

The bell rung meeting Izzy and Mai on the and another girl named Jessica who I can tell was working on Izzy's nerve but trying to hide it Belle and I looked at each other and started laughing loudly that we almost fell onto the floor.

Inside the cafeteria everyone was looking at us like how they were in the parking whatever her name was left after Izzy couldn't take anymore of her prying in our private lives like is it true that we live with Cullens how do they act etc etc it was wuite annoying actually I think Izzy was being nice to her Izzy can be quitw damn evil when she want to be.

Izzy POV

Mai,Bella,Belle and I were all inside the cafeteria through the vibrations I could see that everyone was staring I could see every heart beat,flicker, hear every conversation everything I could even hear upstairs I could see and hear everything just by the vibrations going around all _except _them _they didn't _breathe_, have _heartbeats but I could hear when they moved no matter how soft I would see them.

_They_were sitting in the far left corner not taling breathing just nothing all eight of _them. _We went into the lunch line paid our food we'll they paid for their food and went to find a table that's when everyone started talking about are we going to sit with the _Cullens _yea right over my dead non sat in the far right corner opposite of were they was started talking about how we weren't sitting with them GOD this people need to get a life next thing you know their start talking about were having "family issues".Oh wait they already are note sarcasm anyone.

Belle POV

The bell finally rung ending lunch but then we had Social Studies boring!.Except if you actually like history.I felt sorry for Izzy and Mai they had doublehistory no matter what kind history is still history and it will continue to be boring FOREVER i tell ya.

TIME SKIP

Finally after a torturous lesson about blah blah blah and why you ask I say that because well I went to sleep in that class. But now im totally excited for GYM yes.

Mai POV

GYM was finally here and now we had it with all the saw Alice and Rosalie already in the locker rooms dressing down we got our lockers and GYM clothes T-shirts and Shorts colors red and black Izzy enjoy theses colors at least not that she's a depressing person or nothing she just enjoys dark colors with a few non dark colors. But anyway we was playing flag football,football and basketball all i could say was let's get ready to rumble.

Since it was co-ed GYM we had to play co-ed games and all the CULLENS were on one team "better not get in my way" I heard all of us was awesome I even got revenge when someone Tyler I believe grabbed my ass _and noone touches my ass_ unless I like you and I obvouisly don't like saw what happened and was grinning like a mad person I filled the twins in **(Izzy and Mai are Twins are Bella and Belle are twins even though they dont look alike they are**).

Tyler had the football thrown to him bad idea cause now I get to tackle him as he was running towards the goal line I was running full speed and tackled him from behind hell no was he going to grab my ass and get a touchdown so his team could win the score being 71-72 uh-huh not gonna happen I grabbed the ball and started running into the opposite direction while missing tackles from the opposing team.I throw the ball towards Izzy while narrowly missing a tackle from behind.

I was running behind Izzy and let's just say not easy cause damn she's throw the ball to Bella who throw the ball to Belle who ran to the goal line and got a did a backflip and a cartwheel and a three ring flip in the air cause she was so we was just laughing everyone else was in in all today's really starting to become a good day despite this morning.

**Okay im finally finshed with chapter 8 and i decided not to do two chapters in one cuz yea but if you dont mind going to my profile and voting the summary is in the profile on wether i should give a prolong or preview for VAMPIRE IN MY BEDROOM **


	9. Chapter 8 Rising problems and you care

**Chapter 9**

Belle POV

It was finally free period the best period so far on this wacky schedule it was an ok day so far if you call boys staring girls being jealous and people asking about our private life then yea it was an ok was texting Tracie to come over and bring was listening to music with the volume turned all the way up to 'clear all her senses' and Bella was reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time the gang coming over it was going to be ridicously funny it was always fun having them around making stupid or awasome memories seeing them would be good seeing how we havent saw each other in a all its nice being with someone knowing our condition seemingly we all did meet in that _**house**_.After 10 minutes with my driving we was 'home' Edward and Alex's cars was in the driveway guess they cut school or whatever with unfamiliar cars pulled up behind them not that it matters doesnt have anything to do with us.

Carlisle POV

The wovles had decided to come over to our land for a meeting hearing that we adopted humans thinking that we was going to break the treaty. Alice had a vision and told me to come home quickly saying it was an emergency they left school in a fit of panic leaving the girls at school where they would be safe.I saw Edward and Alex's car in the driveway parking my car in the garage I waited anxiously for the wolves to come I heard tires coming up along with the foul smell alerting me that they was here I calmly went up to the door and let them come in there was so many of them. Billy Black was in front followed by his son Jacob then Sam Paul Jared Collin Brady Leah Seth Quil Embry Adam and Sally 12 wovles was back to business all of them was looking serious Billy started first saying that by 'having them here they was being in danger of being killed and that they should not have been adopted and to take them back' murmurs of agreement went among 13 minutes of arguing we was not getting nowhere when I heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway and told everyone to be quiet I didn't smell a scent and realized who it could have been my daughters coming here.

Esme POV

Carlisle told everyone to be quiet because he heard the girls pulling up and didn't smell them either everyone hushed and waited for them to come inside.

Bella POV

Belle pulled into the drive I looked up and saw Edward and Alex's cars and unfamiliar cars into the driveway they must have skipped school whatever not like I care what they do for a moment i thought the cars was the gangs cars but realized they'd never drive rusty old looking cars like that unless in a state of emergency or all got out after touching Izzy to know we was here Belle pulled up on the side of the forest so her car didnt get hit once inside it wall quiet with everyone looking at us like we were on display or something in the living room was _them_ and some native looking people on the other side the walk way looking serious and on edge as if they didn't like being here there was a old man in a wheelchair and 10 boys or men or whatever and 2 girls just standing just stood there feeling awkward well I know me Belle and Mai did Izzy probably could care less. Carlisle introduced us the natives saying their names was Billy and Jacob Black Sam Uley Jared Paul Adam, Seth and Leah Clearwater and Collin Brady and Sally White from the La Push Reservation like I actually just bluntly said'and does it look like I give a damn who they are or where they come from'.They all looked shocked that would speak that way but that's just how Izzy is and besides why should we care their not important to us.

Mai POV

After meeting the natives and what not I got a text from Tracie saying they was about to pull up I let my sister's know that they coming soon.I let my sister's know they was coming said she was going to change from her school clothes after looking at them sighing then turning towards us.I decided to go change to and I guess Izzy and Bella decided to change there clothes to after running upstairs ignoring them and going into our respective room getting ready.

Carlisle POV

Once the girls had gone upstairs to change from their school clothes Jacob Black Billy's son said that they was in danger of being here and that they should be taken back where we found them the other wolves I don't know why but I had a feeling Izzy could every word being said right now but I didn't care. I was just wasn't angry I was down right furious to was being said like they was animals that could be just put on a corner like they didn't mean looked at me shock written all over his face which I could under not once had I been angry being here not once cause I never had a reason to be but now how dare he talk about them them like that. '_Hold on wait just a damn minute'_ I said in a very menacing and cold like voice I that I recognized very much when I got furious to other's to them they had never heard or even thought I could ever say something like that to anyone they shivered all of them even the wolves'. 'What do you mean they need to go back to where we _found _them their not animals _**you fucking asshole**_'.Shocking everyone with my choice of words and volume of voice and I prayed that my daughters' didn't hear me.'Let me tell you something I would never hurt them intentionally and you have no right to talk about them like that you dont know them at all and besides who are you to decide whether or not I keep them their my responsibility not yours _stay away from my children...my girls!_ _if you dare set once inch near them one inch near my family i will hunt you down and murder you in cold blood do you understand_'. So in shock by words and toneless and die hard cold my voice was they could only give a stiff nod our direction signaling that they understood. 'Oh Carlisle I never would have thought you cared so much about us' came a voice behind the shadows gracing us in her presence signaling she had been there for awhile but not for long...****


End file.
